narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Reina Senju
, |japanese voice=Sachika Misawa |species=Human |gender=Female |eye color= Amethyst |hair color= Black |blood type=A |birthdate=May 24 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=15 |height-part1=156 cm |weight-part1=51 kg |alignment=Neutral Good |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor |occupations=College Student |nature type=Wind Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wood Release |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Wood Release |ninja registration = |academy age= |chunin age= |jounin age=15 |affiliationss=Kirigakure, Uzushiogakure |clan=Senju Clan, Hyūga Clan |teams= |shippuden=No |mother = [[Hagoromo Gitsune| ]] |father = |aunt= [[Silence| ]] |origins = Kirigakure |residences = Uzushiogakure |casual theme = |sad theme = |battle theme = |serious battle theme = |voice sample = |weapons = Nibi no Tessen (Duplicate), Sanbi no Tachi (Duplicate), Injection Shot Sniper, |tools= Senbon, Kunai, Shuriken, Poison, Antidote, Blood Increasing Pill, Explosive Tag, Wire Strings, |attire = Long-sleeved Pinstripe Shirt, Short Skirt, Knitted Scarf, Black knee-high sandals, |general = Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Colour Course Change, Execution by Kiss, Flight Technique, Heal Bite, Healing Power, Hiding in Shadow Technique, Hiding in Surface Technique, Killing Intent, Poison Mist, Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning Technique (Ifrits and Red Foxes), Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, |taijutsu= Chakra Enhanced Strength, Cherry Blossom Impact, Lion Combo, Moonlight, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, |genjutsu= Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape, Genjutsu Binding, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, |kenjutsu= Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading, Cloud-Style Deception Beheading, Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Flash, Hazy Moon Night, Heaven's Needle Barrage, Iai Beheading, Iaidō, Leaf-Style Willow, Reverse Mist Beheading, Rupture, Samurai Sabre Technique, Secret Sword: Moonlight, |hiden ninjutsu= Tengoku no Ito, Tengoku no Ito: Nagareboshi, Tengoku no Ito: Sen no Namida, Tengoku no Ito: Shifuku no Hōyō, |fuinjutsu= Chakra Draining Seal, Generic Sealing Technique, Sealing Technique: Vitality Seal Formation, Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing, Secret Technique: Sealing Release, Time-Release Technique, |medical ninjutsu= Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, |byakugan= Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Eight Trigrams Palms Storm Dance, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Eight Trigams Vacuum Wall Palm, Gentle Fist, Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, Palm Bottom, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Water Needle, White Spirit Release, |earth release= Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Wheel of Fortune, Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil, Mudshot Technique, Rock Armour, Violent Heavenly Earth Needle, |water release = Grudge Rain, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Body, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Water Colliding Shockwave, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Release: Water Jigsaw, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Slicer, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Blade of Wind Barrage, Blade of Wind Hurricane, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Vacuum Sword, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, |wood release = Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Release: All-Seeing Forest, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads, Wood Release: Forest Guard, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Stocks, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, Wood Release: World of Trees Wall, |unique traits = turally high chakra pool, gh durability and stamina, cellent chakra control, gh Speed Regeneration,}}Reina Senju (千手麗奈, Senju Reina) is the female clone of Hagoromo Gitsune, serving as her representative when it comes to some delegations and missions. She has been allowed to roam free by her creator with the aim to let her discover more about the shinobi world. Appearance Made to be Gitsune's "perfect" duplicate, Reina looks like a teenage version of her creator. Despite standing at only five foot one, she has a graceful figure, her form almost that of her original's when she was in her younger years. She has the same pale complexion and long, black hair that reaches the middle of her back. Unlike Gitsune, this clone's eyes have a bright violet hue and only transforms into pupil-less whites when her Byakugan is activated. Gitsune marked Reina as her own, and has キツネ-1 tattooed at the back of her right ear. As a way to track her down wherever she is, Reina is implanted with a tracking seed at the base of her neck; removing it will be terribly painful for her. Reina likes wearing long-sleeved blouses and short skirts, her getup almost akin to those sailor fuku uniforms. On ordinary days, she would settle for simple shirts and pants. She seems to prefer wearing sandals, saying that she likes to feel close to the earth. A knitted scarf would always be wrapped around her neck, saying that she often feels cold without it. Personality Reina is often quiet and will only speak if asked. Her innate curiosity is often coupled with the tendency to analyze the things around her. She seems to have inherited her creator's willingness to learn. She may appear naive at times, clueless even, though behind the innocent expression, Reina's brain is working non-stop. Even though she possesses wisdom beyond her years, she does not show this outwardly and humbly admits that she still has a lot to learn. She is, however, not easily fooled. Gitsune's clone is independent and readily took on the task on being her creator's double in some tasks. As young as she is, it would be expected that she would back out, but despite the risks, she went out into the world and faced it head-on. Reina also has a mischievous side to her, finding amusement in the simplest of things. Unlike her creator, she is much easier to approach and is friendly to other people, though sometimes, her quiet attitude makes them uneasy. Even if she was like this, Reina can be sarcastic and sharp-tongued when her anger is provoked. Ironically, if she does let out dagger-like words, she would profusely apologize for her outbursts afterwards. History Beginnings There was a phase in Gitsune's life when her curiosity for the unknown got the best of her. Knowing that a shinobi was capable of pushing themselves to indefinite limits if they tried hard, she challenged herself to make her entire system better; meaning it will perform far better than that of a normal person. Thus, her secret experimentation with the human body began. She gradually began to set up a lab within her home, expanding it to the point that their house space was not enough as her experimentation broadened. It also made her wife, Jamanta, wonder what she was doing behind closed doors. She pretended to stop her work, only to relocate her laboratory somewhere else in the village, hidden from the eyes of other people. In time, her facility grew that Gitsune began to call it the Senju Nursery. All these time, the woman had been experimenting on herself, at the cost of her own safety which was a large risk. Thinking that she might harm herself in the process, she tried to think of another way to create something new without her resorting to harming herself or any other person. Idea struck when the female was walking around in Kirigakure one day and saw twin girls happily walking hand in hand with each other. She changed her plans; which now aimed to create a copy of herself, a "perfect" duplicate. Trial and Error For countless days and nights, Gitsune studied and worked on creating this clone; she used her DNA as a base and worked her way up slowly, but failed each time. The repeated failures got frustrating that she almost resorted to mixing animal DNA into her experiment, creating less desirable results that was scrapped in the end. The woman started to trace back her steps to review them once more, finding out that there was something missing in her quest to make new life. Her clone would have to be created like any other child there is; it needed not just a "mother", but also a "father"... and Gitsune knew she had a good candidate for that. Without letting her spouse know her 'other' intentions, she made love to Jamanta one night and successfully acquired samples of her DNA which would then become the "paternal" DNA for her clone. It almost amused Gitsune, for in some way, this clone would technically be their child. With the missing DNA now solved, the woman went back to her experiments to try again. The results still garnered failures but she knew that she was getting close to achieving success. Months have passed and it was during early one morning when Gitsune dozed off from exhaustion of staying up late to wait on the results of one test did the miracle happen. She woke up to the sound of a warning sound coming from one of her equipment, seeing on the screen the image 'Success 100%'. Scrambling over to the growth pod where she had the test, there she saw the beginnings of a new life, hearing its heartbeat loud and clear on her monitors. During the months that came, Gitsune diligently watched over the growing clone, monitoring every vital sign round the clock. Slowly, from an embryo to a fetus until it grew into a normal child, the woman was there to witness it all, like a mother to her offspring. Imperfections Once the clone grew to the size of a three-year old in the growth tank, it showed signs of being vulnerable as Gitsune tried to immunize it with various injections. At first, she thought it was just because of the foreign bodies being introduced in its body, but it turned out that its immune system was very weak and cannot fight even the most common of diseases. Not willing to give up, the female extracted the still slumbering clone and began to work on its internal system. Gitsune delved deep into her clone's DNA and started to isolate the weak genes, programming them to become recessive so they do not manifest later in the clone's life. However, this proved to be a hard task and the woman had to think of a new way to battle this disadvantage. She rummaged through her old notes and research materials once more to find a solution, until she stumbled upon the notes she got from her half-sister about accelerated healing. Seeing it as a possible solution, she sought out the medic-nin and shared with her sibling her plans on making a clone. At first, Silence was uneasy about the woman's thinking, for she was already meddling with nature. It took a number of persuasions before the older of the females agreed. More to Come. Abilities Trivia *Reina's name roughly means 'pure' or 'clean'. *Reina addresses Gitsune as her 'mother' (お母さん, Okāsan), though this was not the initial case. The girl once referred to the woman as 'creator' (創造者, Sōzō-sha). *Despite being described as a "perfect" clone, Gitsune admits that there is one flaw when Reina was born; her body temperature is lower than that of a normal human being, so she often feels cold, thus the need to wear the knitted scarf Gitsune gave her. **Because of this, Gitsune had Reina sign the summoning contract for Ifrits out of this amusing idea of them providing the teenager the warmth she needs. *According to Gitsune's personal notes: **She can communicate with Reina via a mental link using the tracking seed. **Reina's hobbies include reading books and scrolls and gardening. **Reina wishes to fight her 'mother' and her 'aunt'. **Her favorite foods are Yakiniku and Takifugu. **Her favorite phrase is "Scattered clouds, Disappearing mist" (雲散霧消, Unsan Mushō), which means 'Disappear without a trace'. *Reina coincidentally shares the same sexual preference as her creator, favoring females over males. *Unknown to Reina, she has two other 'siblings' that are still in suspended animation inside of her creator's laboratory. Quotes *(After coming out of her growth pod) "People thought making clones was an impossible dream, but see here. I am the living proof that it is indeed possible." *''"I may not have lived for years, I may look young, but I have the mind of my mother... and my mother is a wise kunoichi. Do you think I will be fooled by just that?"'' *(Before leaving) "It is better to leave the nest, spread your wings and know what it means to fall and fly than to stay forever in fear under the shadow of the mother hawk." Category:Female